


The Boy from the Cellar

by Dorkfang101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, M/M, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkfang101/pseuds/Dorkfang101
Summary: They say opposites attract, they couldn't be more different.AbusedUsedWeakOmegaWhile they areLovedCherishedStrongAlphaTheir names, Lucas and KeithWhat happens when this abused omega meets his two saviors. There in for quite a treat.--------------------Reeling from the death of a newly found loved one, Elijah struggles to recover from the trauma he had endured. Take a trip through the chaos Elijah calls his new life.
Kudos: 15





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do italics so sorry for any confusion. Anyway, here it is, to anybody reading it I hope you like it.

Claire’s POV

The cramps started around noon. I was sitting on my favorite chair, a grey rocking chair where I liked to sit and read to my unborn children. Just as my mother had done with me, I couldn't wait to hold my children to read and rock them to sleep on this chair.

I looked down fondly at my big stomach, the stretched skin covered by a layer of thin, blue fabric. I had opted not to wear jeans and instead was wearing a stretchy pair of leggings, as I had been the last trimester of my pregnancy. My baby blue shirt was thin and stretchy, perfect for my enlarged stomach.

The living room only had the rocking chair and a loveseat with a medium sized television. There was a simple gray carpet that covered the hardwood floor, and a ceiling fan circled lazily.

The T.V.. blared softly as I knitted my children a blanket. The blanket was a soft blue color with a little pattern going by the way I had stitched it. I had planned to give it to the youngest of my bunch, whether female or male. They couldn’t care for the color when they were a baby. When they grew up, they would treasure the blanket, so I decided to make one.

I had been working on it for months now, sitting and knitting although I wanted to move and exercise. It was worth it; the blanket was tightly knitted and beautiful. Nearly done, I had waited for the day I would give birth to my bunch.

I fondly remembered when my husband found out I was pregnant. We had been trying for years, and on our wedding anniversary, I fainted. I was immediately rushed to the hospital, where the doctor ran several tests. It was a week later when we got the results; I was pregnant.

The next few months were a blur. Sebastian was determined that the children be as healthy as could be. If I got dizzy, he would immediately rush me to the hospital where we found out I just wasn't drinking enough water. After that little incident, Sebastian would make sure I had more than enough of my cravings, and sometimes more than twice the amount of water I needed. He just couldn't wait until the day of the birth.  
Five o’clock rolled around and the pain became more intense. With a start, I realized I was in labor. I called for my husband Sebastion. However, I underestimated how nervous he actually was to become a father. He started freaking out, and I was in so much pain I couldn't hurry him along. It had been ten minutes and he still didn’t have shoes on.

The contractions became even more frequent so I managed to hiss out between my clenched teeth, “Unless you want to deliver this baby yourself, you need to get me to the hospital now.” Suffice to say we’re at the hospital in record time.  
He rushed me out, slipping on a pair of slippers even though it was winter, and carried me to the car. I started screaming about halfway to the hospital. Sebastion tried to calm me down but I was not backing up.  
The contractions were painful, and each one was intense. They came every forty-five seconds now, and these babies were ready to come out.

The doctors rushed me on a gurney to the room which had been prepared for the birth. The walls had been painted with a beautiful tranquil forest, in an effort to calm my inner wolf. The ceiling had a picture of my favorite painting. It was simply all the colors of the rainbow looking like it was exploding out of a volcano.  
I was placed on the white bed and Sebastian was at my side holding my hand. The bed was uncomfortable, the pillow flat, but my mate was beside me. I gave him an exhausted smile, and he smiled back at me with a fond grin.

The birth passed in a blur of pain and pride. One by one, my children were born into the world. Their cries of life brought joy into my life. As my last child came into their life I became worried. Only a faint cry escaped their lips, however, I was too ready to rest to care.

A half an hour passed and I was just about to pass out when the doctors came in with my children. There was something off. I know for certain that I gave birth to five children yet the nurses only brought in four.  
I asked aloud my internal question, “Where is the fifth child?”

The doctor, a mid thirties woman named Ashley looked at my four healthy children and sighed. Her doctor’s coat was being fiddled in her glove clad hands. Her silky, brown hair framed her curvy face. Her eyes held guilt and sadness.

She took a deep breath before answering. “The fifth child, a beautiful baby boy, is underdeveloped. Though you are more able to hold five children, your youngest was unable to fully develop, as the space in the womb was taken up by the four other children. He has to undergo special care.”

The look on my face I know changed to horror. I felt my lip wobbling, my little baby boy. I felt another sob build in my throat, I don’t know why I was crying. Sebastian took one look at me and climbed into bed with me. Holding my back against his chest, he whispered reassurances into my ear.

His warm back warmed me through and through. His deep breaths calmed me down as I copied him. He kissed my temple, and I relaxed totally against his chest.

The nurses placed the four healthy children into the cribs that were prepared, as the fifth one lay empty. I felt another sob build in my throat. It was eased when I realized the little guy would have four protective older siblings to protect him. It didn’t matter what happened; he would always have four loving siblings.

The stress and exhaustion of the birth finally caught up to me and I fell into a fitful sleep.

Sebastian's POV

I stared down at my beautiful luna’s face, who just gave birth to my children. Her face was stained with tears and I vowed then and there that I would protect her and my, no our children, until the day I died.

I felt my gamma, the leader of the warriors, say through the link that bonded us as a pack, Alpha, there is a rogue at the western edge of the property.

I sent a short reply, I’ll be there soon, and tucked my mate into bed. After making sure she was tucked in nice and tight, the way she liked it, I headed out the door.

I walked out of the front door and shed my clothes. Quickly shifting into my wolf, I howled at the moon and started running towards where my warriors had alerted me of their presence. I skidded to a stop at the edge of the warrior circle standing around the edge of the property line.

A warrior circle was a very common way to corner enemies. It was most commonly used with rogues, as they can’t fight twenty or more trained warriors at once.  
I looked at all the greys and blacks of my warriors and had to hold back a wolf chuff at my gamma. He was a white wolf with brown ears, and easily only half the size of all the warriors. He may have been tiny, but he was the fiercest warrior. That is why I chose him to be my gamma.

I growled softly to let the warriors be aware of my presence and they separated. The rogue in front of me looked sad, to say the least. A rouge, more commonly known as a packless wolf, was commonly deemed insane. A werewolf needs a pack to survive, and rogues were outcasted wolves. They were usually outcasted due to aggression, murder, or any other major law they broke. What confused me was that the rogue that stood in front of us was docile.

His blonde, greasy hair hung around his face in thick strips. His nose was red and swollen, and slightly crooked. His brown eyes held no life, and his long arms lay limp next to his thin sides. His legs looked too weak to hold his weight, and he leaned heavily on one of them.

He looked almost dead, to say honestly. His thin, chapped lips slowly formed words and he whispered quietly and hoarsely, “I’m sorry.”

The warriors around me were utterly confused, and so was I. My mind started racing. Why in the world would he be sorry? I sniffed around for more scents, and I found several. The land around him, and he himself was drenched in the scents of other men.  
It finally clicked in my head. He was a distraction. He was sorry because he was distracting us so that the other rogues could attack. This tactic was commonly used when one pack attacks another, and the rogues had apparently learned and used the same tactic.  
I turned around and bowled through the circle of warriors, racing to get back to my mate.

Bursting into the hospital I raced to the room my mate was being held in. Shifting back to human, my bones cracking and my fur receding I stood without a care to my nudity. My mate had turned over and was facing the door, her small frame peaceful and undisturbed. I counted our children, one, two, three, four. Wait, there were only four.

I cursed to myself, of course. I shifted back into my wolf. Nobody wanted to see a naked man running through the halls. Running as fast as I could through the empty halls, I arrived at the special care center to find it ravaged. 

Sniffing around the wreckage, I was crushed to realize that the faint scent of my child was gone. I howled, calling the warriors to me to find my child.  
We searched all night, combing through the forest, searching for any sign of my mate. The next few weeks followed the same, but there wasn’t a trace. 

The distraction, the only possible lead, turned out to be an old slave of the rogues. He was sacrificed as a distraction to find someone new, because he was destroyed by the way he was raised.

It crushed my heart that my child would grow up the way he had. 

He had briefly described his time there. He was barely fed and abused severely. The worst part, and Claire had a panic attack when this was mentioned, he was robbed of the most sacred innocence. He said it had only started when he presented as an omega.  
Presenting is a ritual that a child goes through to find their mate. When they turn eighteen, they shift into their wolf for the first time, receive the ranking of an alpha, neutral, beta, or omega. On top of all the pain of shifting, the hormones of a second gender, they start releasing hormones that attract their soulmate. Their mate would be their perfect match, they would be destined for each other.

While they shifted at eighteen, they met their wolves around puberty. It was an attempt to make the shifting process easier. As well, a wolf will be able to sense their wolf and could guide their human to their mate earlier than they meet them.

Most people wait for their first time with their mate. Other people don’t, or are forced. That is considered the ultimate sin, and punished ravenously for forcing themselves on somebody else.

I vowed to find and avenge my little child, whether it happened to them or not. For now, I would wait, and raise my children to remember their lost brother.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the fututre this will be heavily edited so expect things to change a bit.

Five years after the attack

Every movement brought pain to my tiny body. Every croaked breath sent a rattling in my lungs and a shock through my bruised ribs. The painful fall and rise of my chest send a puff of heated breath into the air of the frigid cell. The winter snow flitted through the small window in the corner of the dark and dank cellar.

The cardboard box I lied on was damp and soggy, and the side pressed to it was cold and frozen. I was hurt, that much was obvious, and the alpha of my pack was coming back to feed me soon. I needed to get up to greet him, but I couldn’t find the energy to move.

I exhaled, and my teeth clacked together as I shivered.  
The metal door at the top of the stairs creaked open. My teeth clacked together again, this time due to fear. The alpha was not a forgiving man. I tried to lift my body off the floor, but my limbs wouldn’t cooperate.  
The overpowering scent of vinegar hit my senses in an intense wave. The alpha was here.

I once foolishly asked him why he smelled bad, and I was beaten with a belt until my back was just shredded skin on bone. I figured it out though; I know because I heard from one of the pack females. He was banished from his pack, so his wolf started releasing a scent that told everybody in the vicinity that he was almost feral.

Alpha was also really mean because he didn’t have a pack.

It was when the luna went to go visit her sister with her son. I was let out, and was basking in the crisp air when I asked her.

The female looked sad when she said it, and I know that she missed her pack as well. I took a break in sweeping the dining room floor to listen to what she had to say.

She replied with, “The alpha of my past pack was very unfair. Right before his son took over, he banished me. I’ve tried to go back, but this alpha won’t let me.” She gave me a tight smile. “I took refuge here, because it was either this horrible life, or death by the hands of nature. You can obviously tell which I chose, seemed better than starving to death at the time.”

I was jerked out of my memories when Alpha grabbed the front of my oversized shirt. I nearly slipped out of it but Alpha used it as leverage to grip my hair. His yellowed teeth were revealed when he showed his sick   
and twisted smile.

“Now that I have your attention, perhaps you shouldn’t get food tonight,” he said, spit flying.

I looked down in his other hand, which held a piece of bread. I was so tired, and so hungry, but by Alpha’s tone of voice, it didn’t matter what I said. I wouldn’t get the food.

“I guess by your silence you don’t want food for the next week either, huh?”

“N-no s-sir,” I chittered, my voice silent and submissive.

“Sure little boy, why don’t you prove it then?” He smiled at me in a way that made shivers crawl up my back. 

“Tomorrow, if you can do all your chores without me hearing a single complaint, I just might give you some food.” He dropped me down on the floor and walked upstairs with my bread.

I lost all hope; there was a very little chance someone wouldn’t complain about me or my work. Since the luna usually does all of the chores, I am held to an expectation that I cannot meet.

I lied down, but it wasn’t long before nature called me. I had trained myself to recognize when I had to go potty. I leaned up off my cardboard box and crawled painfully to my bucket. The small, red bucket was emptied weekly, and recently emptied. The sound was loud and jarring in the empty cellar.

The cold floor froze my feet as I stumbled back to my box. I fell heavily and the box barely cushioned my fall. 

***************************

The next morning I was awoken with a kick to my side. It was not unusual to be woken up this way, but the bruises from the day before had yet to heal.  
It had happened when I was in the kitchen a few days ago. I was doing the dishes after I had cooked breakfast and the alpha’s son and his friends came into the kitchen.

The group was only four or five years older than me, but they thought they were high and mighty. Being alpha’s son boosted his ego, and he can and did assert that power over me. He inherited the blonde hair from his mother, and his blue eyes and body shape from his father. Because of this, he scared me more than the rest of his friend group.

His friends were the future beta and gamma. They each had brown hair and brown eyes. They didn’t scare me as much, as the beta and gamma weren’t as engaging in hurting me as the alpha was.  
I don’t come face to face with Mason very often because the alpha doesn’t want his wife, the luna to find out about me. On top of all the hate and resentment towards me, because I am very sensitive to light, it’s not very hard to torment me.

I found out my sensitivity to light when I came outside of the cellar for the first time a year ago. The luna had taken a trip to a human city, and my wounds had been getting worse. I was taken to the doctors for him to treat me.

The bright lights, the people, it all overwhelmed me. Later, I found out I have something called anxiety and panic attacks. After finding that out, alpha decided that for the most part, I would not leave my room. The only reason I was out that day was the luna was gone, and the alpha didn’t have to worry about her finding me. I was assigned her usual chores when Mason confronted me.

The gang of three cornered me into the sink. I should have known that something was going to happen, but I needed to get back to my chores. I was impatient when Mason said, “My dad says you’re supposed to do your chores really fast. Well, maybe I’ll tell him that you’re slacking off.”

The thought of the alpha finding out, even if it wasn’t true, that I wasn’t working, was terrifying. I shivered pathetically. “P-pleas-e do-don’t, I’ll d-do an-ythi-thing.”  
His smile turned cruel, the same as his father’s, and I felt a shiver crawl up and down my spine. He grabbed my hair, pulling me up at the same time he leaned down. His rancid breath blew into my face, making my nose wrinkle and my eyes water.

He noticed my reaction and blew more of his breath into my face. “You’re a little runt who doesn’t deserve what my father gives you.” Mason’s eyes twinkled with mocking myrth, and his seething breath spit into my face.

He grabbed my neck and pushed my face into the sink. He turned on the water and it ran over my face and choked me. I struggled to breathe; the water ran up my nose and filled my mouth. The suffocating feeling as the water ran in my mouth as I tried to inhale panicked me. That was the wrong thing to do; the water I inhaled caused me to cough and gurgle. I was pulled out from underneath the stream. I fell down on my knees, leaning over, coughing and wheezing, trying to get the water out of my lungs.

Mason laughed before kicking me in the side, and soon the rest of his gang joined. Kick after kick was delivered. I fell to my side, curling up in a fetal position as kicks, and even slaps continued to rain down on my small and weak body.

***************************

I was dragged up the stairs, my arms and legs crying out in pain. Thrown on the ground, alpha saying through clenched teeth, “My son informed me of your slacking the other day. You better make it up if you expect to get food. And, if you want food, my luna has to approve of what you did. Trust me, today better go perfectly.” The hidden malice in his voice suggested that a beating was in store if I failed.

The day started as usual. I tripled a recipe for two dozen waffles and cooked four dozen scrambled eggs. I made sure that every egg was cooked to perfection because breakfast was a very large factor on whether or not they would be in a good mood.

If everybody was in a good mood, I would get a good report. If I got a good report I would get food. I hadn’t been fed in almost a week. I tried sneaking scraps of leftovers but I was always caught and punished accordingly.

I grabbed all the plates and set the table, placing forks, spoons and napkins. I made lemonade, sweet tea, coffee, and set out some milk. I heard the sounds of people beginning to wake up, so I scampered to the edge of the room and stood in the corner. I watched with wide eyes as dozens of people entered the long dining room and sat down. I rocked back and forth on my heels, fiddling with my hands at the same time. I tried to stop, alpha didn’t like it when I did that.  
The seats gradually began to fill, and soon the alpha walked into the room. The few conversations that were held immediately stopped. He gave off the most suppressing scent, causing instant silence in a room.  
He sat down, and conversation resumed, though muted. Time seemed to go slowly for me, as the fork slowly moved towards everybody's mouths. It was hard for most people; their impassive faces held no sign of emotion. Others had emotions I could not determine. The alpha though, looked mad, and something else..  
All the breath left me when he glared around the room until he met eyes with me. My breathing shallowed even more, and his face went from mild disgust to anger. He flew from his chair and approached me, while I cowered and attempted to melt into the wall.  
His face, red with anger contorted into a scowl when he saw my small figure cowering into the wall. I was almost curled into a fetal position when the alpha grabbed a tuft of my hair. He pulled me up until my face was even with his.

His brown eyes bulged in anger, and a vein pulsed on his forehead. “You stole this food, didn’t you? DIDN’T YOU!?!” His rancid breath puffed in my face, and spit flew everywhere.

I quivered in his hands, absolutely terrified as he continued to shout and yell. I hastily shook my head, desperate to escape his anger. I got lost in thought, trying to understand why he thought it was so bad.  
I was snapped out of my stupor when I was thrown to the ground. The bruises on my body protested at the harsh movement, and my whole body throbbed when alpha continued to kick me while I was down.

***************************

I was thrown down the stairs to the cellar, and along the way I heard something crack followed by so much pain. I laid at the bottom of the stairs, cradling my arm, the source of the snap. It hurt. The pain radiated through my whole body; my teeth gritted together to stop my scream.

The door slammed, followed by the sound of the lock slamming into place. I felt my eyes burn, signifying I was about to cry. It was hopeless, I could never do anything right.

***************************  
The next few weeks passed in a blur of pain as my hurting arm slowly healed itself. It was hard, especially when alpha seemed determined to keep me in pain as long as possible.

Every night alpha comes into the cellar and distributes painful punishments for things I didn’t do. Each one was painful, and seemed to add to the endless amount of bruises I had on my body. Living in constant darkness did a number on my eyes. Every time I looked at the small window, I was partially blinded by the light. I wondered how long I would be under here.


End file.
